Only Hope
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Takes place during the second Tower of Salvation scene when Zelos betrays the party. What would happen if Zelos had killed Lloyd instead of the opposite? Read here to find out how Lloyd's death would affect many people! Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1 The Betrayal

A/N: I do not own anything Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to Namco and its creators! Please review this story, and today is update day so I should be able to update at least one of my other stories. This story explores what would've happened if Zelos had killed Lloyd at the Tower of Salvation when he betrayed the party.

Tales of Symphonia: Only Hope

Lloyd and Zelos had their swords locked, pressing hard on each other with full strength, both of them trying to gain an advantage.

Lloyd shouted, "Zelos, why? What are you gaining from this?"

Zelos sighed and told him, "I told you, my sister will be appointed the new Chosen and I'll be able to live a fun, carefree life. I can't let you stand in my way! No matter who you're related to!" He began to gain an advantage, his blade and Lloyd's beginning to move back towards the twin swordsman.

Lloyd grunted and pushed back, managing to keep the blades at a safe distance, "Do you really hate it _that_ much? So much that you're willing to fight me to the death?"

Raine and the others stood in the background. They had helped in the fight before, but Raine was out of mana and the others were exhausted. They wouldn't be able to help Lloyd much at all.

Kratos arrived a short time later, quietly. He watched from a pillar above where everyone else was. When he saw Lloyd fighting Zelos, he began to get worried. He himself had trained Zelos how to use a sword. Defeating Mr. Chosen would not be easy for Lloyd, but he was sure that his son could manage. After all, he had given the twin swordsman some instruction as well. It would certainly be an interesting fight.

Zelos smirked, having sensed Kratos, "Heh…I hate to cut this short, Lloyd, but I've gotta go see my Lord Yggdrassil and make sure he holds up his end of the deal for my giving him Colette." He did an acrobatic leap over Lloyd and stabbed him through the back, his sword coming out the left side of the brown-haired swordsman's chest.

Lloyd cried out in pain then turned, "…You're…not going anywhere, Zelos. If…I have to die by your hand…you're coming with me." He grabbed Zelos's throat and began to try and strangle him, as he had dropped his swords.

At Lloyd's cry, Kratos had jumped down. He glared at Zelos, "Your actions will lead to your own demise, Chosen, though it will not be an immediate and painless death. I will make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine."

Zelos turned to Kratos, smirking at him, "Heh…don't forget, Kratos. Lord Yggdrassil is watching. If he knows you've betrayed him…"

Kratos yelled at him, "I don't care anymore! He can find out. If he wants to kill me for it, let him! At least then I will have some peace in the fact that I didn't die in vain."

Lloyd walked over to Kratos, every step getting harder. He told him, "D-dad…please, calm down. It's…okay. Ugh!" He fell to his knees, clutching his gaping wound.

Kratos shot one final glare at Zelos before walking over to his son. He told him, "There, Lloyd…take it easy. Let me help." He carefully removed Zelos's sword and tried to heal the wound…but it was too late. Lloyd was already dying. He looked at Lloyd, "…I'm…sorry."

Lloyd smiled up at him and shook his head, "No…don't apologize. It was…my choice, Kra-no, Dad." He coughed up some blood.

Raine, Genis, and Sheena ran over as well.

Raine also tried healing Lloyd, but he was too far gone, "…Why did it have to end this way? He was…"

Sheena spoke, "Our only hope against Mithos…what should we do now?"

Kratos told them, glaring daggers at Zelos, "We can still defeat Mithos. If not in combat, at least in getting Origin's Seal released, getting the Eternal Sword and reuniting the world as it should be." He lunged at Zelos and the two engaged in combat.

Kratos finally won out over Zelos, killing the Chosen of Tethe'alla for murdering his son, though it was an arduous fight. He sighed and told them, "…I am sorry for betraying you earlier, but…" He glanced at the dying Lloyd, who was giving him a pleading look, "What is it?"

Lloyd told him, "I just…wanted you to know, Dad. I love you…and I'll tell Mom hi for you…"

Kratos glanced down, guilt weighing heavily on his heart. He then looked at Lloyd again and nodded, "I'll be joining you sooner than you know."

Lloyd asked, "Wh-what are you talking about? Y-you're needed…here…to fight…Mi-thos…" He breathed his last and died.

Genis broke down crying, his silver hair getting some blood on it from Lloyd's chest, "This…can't be…happening…" He whispered between sobs.

Raine took Genis into her arms and hugged him, trying to be as comforting and strong as she could.

Sheena was crying too. She then looked at Kratos, voice shaky, "…Releasing Origin's Seal? H-how do we do that?"

Yuan walked into the area just then and told her, "Origin's Seal is based on Kratos's own life. In order to release Origin…Kratos must die." He saw Lloyd's corpse and noticed how broken Kratos seemed. He told them, "In the present state Kratos is in, he will have no qualms about dying."

Raine shook her head, "No…we just lost Lloyd. What makes you think that we'd be able to stand losing Kratos too?! Lloyd died because of our mistake in trusting Zelos. We won't lose Kratos because we made a mistake in trusting you."

Yuan sighed, "It won't be a mistake. We mustn't let Lloyd's death be in vain! If we continue on the path he started, then the world will be made right again. I know where Colette is being held and Kratos and I can get in to rescue her without arousing suspicion."

Genis finally spoke, though his voice was still shaky, "B-but h-how do we know you won't kill Colette? Wh-why should we trust you?"

Yuan replied, sighing, "I give you my word that I won't lay a hand on her. If it will make you feel better, I will take on Lloyd's role of protecting her. …At least it will be one person that I didn't fail to protect."  
Kratos placed a hand on Yuan's shoulder, "Yuan…we discussed this already. You were not responsible for Martel's death. No one could have foreseen that traitor's actions." He told Raine, "Take everyone to Sybak. I will meet you there shortly with Colette."

Raine nodded, "…Just don't do anything stupid, Kratos. I've already lost Lloyd and losing you because of your actions against Mithos and Cruxis would not be easy to accept either."

Yuan smirked, "Don't worry, Raine. Kratos is in good hands. Besides, if Mithos were to kill him, he would release Origin's Seal and that's not something he would accept. Go."

Raine replied, "…All right, Yuan." She helped Genis and Sheena stand up then turned to Regal and Presea, saying one more thing to Yuan without looking at him, "I'm trusting you with Colette's safety. Do not let me down."

Yuan nodded, "You can count on us, Raine. Kratos and I have no choice but to work with your group now, as I am sure you are well aware."

Regal asked, "Did all of your Renegades escape safely?"

Yuan responded, "Yes, they all got away before Mithos could harm them. Anyway, enough about that. I will send Kratos and Colette to you when the time is right. Farewell." He took the teleporter back to Welgaia, as did Kratos.

Presea noticed that Kratos looked like he was about to start crying and asked, "Kratos…are you…?"

Kratos caught himself and told her, "…No, I just had something in my eye." He then disappeared.

Raine sighed, "…Regal, will you get Lloyd's body?"

Regal nodded and lifted Lloyd's corpse with ease. Though he wasn't much of a physical burden, the emotional weight of carrying a dear friend that died in battle was heavy on his heart.

Presea told everyone, her tiny voice shaky as well, "L-Let's…go to Sybak. We can bury Lloyd…whenever we get to go back to Sylvarant."

Genis added, "We should bury him next to his mom. I'm…sure that's what he would want…" He was still very shaken up.

Sheena nodded, "Y-yeah…" She didn't know what else to say. Lloyd's death was such a shock and so painful that words would not describe the depth of the soul-searing pain.

Raine led everyone out of the tower and they flew to the university town of Sybak uneventfully. Lloyd's Rheaird was tethered to Regal's and his body was in a half-sitting, half-lying position inside it. Once they arrived, they went to the inn to rest so that the next day they would be prepared for anything. They would ensure that his death was not in vain and Presea whispered to Lloyd's corpse, "I will avenge you, Lloyd. I promise you, you will not have died in vain."

* * *

A/n: I feel…so sad now.

Kratos: You killed my son, you bitch! It's just as well you should feel something!

Me: Uhhh…err, sorry there, Kratos. I just thought I would play around with this idea! Please don't hurt me…


	2. Chapter 2 Colette's Rescue

A/N: Again, sorry for the long period of non-updating. I've been really busy and have exams in two weeks.

Only Hope

Chapter 2: Colette's Rescue and Opposing Mithos

Colette struggled against the lifeless angels holding onto her arms and trying to force her into the strange chamber near the Great Seed. She wasn't going to give up. As long as Lloyd was alive, there was still hope! ((A/N: Sorry to interrupt…again, but Colette doesn't know that Lloyd is dead yet. Anyway, on with the story!)) She heard footsteps and thought she was telling Mithos, "Yggdrassil-sama, I'm not giving up my body to the Goddess Martel. If I do, everyone will be sad. And the last thing I want is to make Lloyd sad."

Kratos smirked as he walked in, "Nice speech, Colette…" He then sighed and said, "But useless. Lloyd is dead. Zelos killed him so that Seles could be Tethe'alla's Chosen. Don't you worry, Lloyd has been avenged. Get down; I'll take care of the lifeless ones."

Colette gasped. No, it couldn't be true! Zelos was their friend! Why would he stab Lloyd in the back and work with Cruxis? "But…how? Why did he kill Lloyd? I thought Zelos was our friend!" She then nodded and ducked as Kratos jumped in and killed all of the lifeless angels in the chamber.

Yuan sighed and told her, "He was deceiving you this entire time. He works for Mithos now, or rather, would. As Kratos said, he avenged Lloyd and killed Zelos."

Colette nodded and looked down, seeming sad at the moment.

Kratos told her, "Colette, there will be time to grieve for Lloyd later. Right now, we must get you out of here." He was also wrestling to keep his emotions at bay, as he was deeply grieved by the loss of the last of his family. _First, I was unable to save Anna…now, I couldn't save Lloyd._

As if hearing his thoughts, Yuan turned to him, "Don't you even call yourself pathetic. You had no idea how deep Zelos's treachery ran, and I'm sure you thought he was sincere in wanting to be Lloyd's friend."

Kratos nodded, "…You're probably right. Anyway, we should get going with Colette before Mithos finds out."

Colette responded, "Yeah…let's…go." She said this slowly, as she was gulping back tears.

Yuan replied, "Colette, don't you start blaming yourself for Lloyd's death either. You know he wouldn't want that. There was nothing you could do about it since the angels took you away."

Colette looked to Yuan, "…You're right, but…I should've tried to stay longer, fought back somehow."

Yuan asked, "And risked Zelos killing you as well? He was serving Yggdrassil in every fashion. And killing you would've sent your soul to heaven. He would've healed your body once your spirit had left, so Martel's vessel would be complete and unharmed, but you wouldn't be you anymore. You would've just been an empty shell."

Colette sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Kratos told her, "Never mind. Let's just go now before we get caught. I'll be the last one to leave, so that if Mithos catches anyone it will be me and he won't do anything to kill me. I am too valuable to him since I am Origin's Seal."

Yuan nodded, "You're right, of course, but…there are worse things than death. He could torture you until you tell him where Lloyd's companions are."

Kratos turned to his old friend and said, "Perhaps, but I will never tell him that. I'd die first."

Colette smiled, even if it was only a small one, "Thank you, Kratos."

Kratos gave her a small smile back and nodded, "Let's get going."

The two seraphim escorted Colette out of the Great Seed chamber.

As they were making their way through Welgaia, they came across Mithos talking to one of his angelic commanders.

Yuan told Colette quietly, "Do your best to hide your mana. We can't have him knowing we're helping you escape."

Colette nodded. She then looked to Kratos, "How do I do that? Can I do that?"

Kratos nodded, "It's an ability all Chosen are given. Usually, it's only used in dire situations, but I think this qualifies."

Colette told him, "Okay then, I'll do it. How do I do it, though?"

Kratos told her, "Just think of your mana as being nonexistent and it will hide itself."

Colette blinked, "…That sounds easy. Okay." She closed her eyes and tried to think of not having mana. The thought made her pale a bit in fright, but she managed to hide her mana signature.

Yuan nodded, "Good job, Chosen. Now, stay behind me and you should be fine."

Kratos noticed that Mithos was now walking toward them. He gulped and moved to stand to Colette's right, so that it would appear that he and Yuan were the only non-lifeless ones out and about.

Mithos smirked, "Hi, Kratos. Nice job back there with Tethe'alla's Chosen. His body would not have suited Martel at all."

Kratos replied, "Yes…you're right, Mithos. So what were you talking about with that commander?"

Mithos told him, "Oh, just making plans to get rid of Lloyd's friends. It's nothing you need concern yourself with."

Yuan tensed, his right hand going into a fist. He then relaxed, sighing, "Mithos, Kratos and I really should be going. We have things to discuss."

Mithos grumbled, "Fine. You two have way too much to handle nowadays. Are you sure you want to do it all by yourselves? I mean, I could have one of my commanders do it all for you if it's paperwork."

Yuan bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at what Mithos said. He then added, "We're sure, Mithos. Bye now." He quickly walked away; motioning to Kratos to stand behind him so that Colette would be hidden from view as Mithos was getting to be more behind them now.

They got to the teleporter that led to Tethe'alla and stepped onto it. Just as they were being teleported away, they heard Mithos shout, "Damn you, Kratos!"

Kratos chuckled, "Serves you right…" He muttered as the teleporter whisked him off to Yuan's base in Flanoir.

Yuan sighed, "Well, we're away. I'm glad we got away without him noticing anything strange. Colette, you can stop hiding your mana now. It's safe."

Colette smiled, "Heh…sorry. I just think it's so cool I can do that!" She thought of her mana brimming over and her signature became apparent again, but only to those on Tethe'alla. She asked, "So…where is everyone?"

Kratos told her, "They were headed to Sybak, last I heard. I have one question for you, Colette."

Colette blinked, "Oh…okay. What is it?"

Yuan asked, "Do you think you could wield the Eternal Sword?"

Colette shook her head, "No…I've never lifted a sword in my entire life. If anyone could handle that sword, it'd be Lloyd. But…as we all know, he's dead."

Yuan looked to Kratos, "…Perhaps you could. You may be a human, but you have some elven blood in you because of the Aionis."

Kratos sighed, "…Maybe I could, but I'm one of the people who caused the world to be like this in the first place. Yuan, you're a half-elf. You should be able to wield the sword and you've opposed Mithos from the very beginning. If anyone has the right to it, you do."

Yuan told him, "…But that would endanger your life, if you were to release Origin now. Let's wait until Raine and the others get here, then we'll discuss what we should do."

Colette nodded, "I agree with Yuan, Kratos. Let's wait for Raine and everyone else. I'm sure we can come up with something if we work together!" She smiled.

Kratos replied, "Okay, we'll wait."

* * *

A/N: So, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will probably be Releasing Origin and Continuing a Dream. Not sure though. Still thinking on it. R/R!


End file.
